


Texting Leads to Real-Life Sexting

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arousal, Consensual, Demisexual Moriarty, Demisexual Sherlock, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It already has mentions of some, Jim gets super hard from Sherlock solving cases, John wont be happy lol, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not so virgin Jim, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn, Sexting, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes on the Asexuality Spectrum, Sherlock Texting, Sherlock gets super hard from solving cases, Smut, Texting, These two are getting off on each other, They are made for each other, This will lead to full smut, This will probably get kinky, Virgin Sherlock, boner, it works, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: This is a smut fic to it's core. Sherlock and Jim mutually masturbating to each other's genius.- Consensual Sheriarty -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty summary, I know, but I had fun writing this and wanted to share. There will probably be a second chapter to finish this story.

The case was solved. It was an elaborate puzzle of six bodies, one murder method, and it was all just brilliant! An almost unsolvable puzzle, almost being the keyword. Sherlock knew it couldn’t have been bees used as weapons. The detective had mocked John as soon as he even suggested that ridiculous idea. _Sure_ , bees have been used for murders before, but those were blatantly not bee stingers found in the bodies! He was however pleased with himself for both figuring out the fiendish plan, and for clearing the record for the hive of those innocent honey-loving insects. He felt exhilarated. Sherlock was filled to the brim with excitement! He solved this rather complicated case in record time, he even sensed it might have even been designed just for him. What sort of killer would be so convoluted to do such a thing? There was only one person he could think of that could ever be extraordinary enough to plan crimes of this magnitude. _Moriarty_.

Sherlock smirked and pulled his coat tighter. Soon he’d be home. Another few blocks and he could relieve this excitement he felt surging through him from a well solved case. Sherlock smirked as his phone buzzed in his pocket. A text? It couldn’t possibly be from John, he was angry still, nor could it be from Mycroft.. Ah, it could only be one person then. Sherlock’s stomach fluttered in glee. He pulled out his phone, the screen lit revealing a text from the only demented genius that could have come up with such a thrilling high for the detective:

_Solved in 2 hours? Not too shabby, I suppose. -JM_

_Faster than you expected? -SH_

_Well, no. I always expect you to be fast, my little virgin. -JMx_

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at that text. He wasn’t oblivious, he understood sex perfectly well to know what _that_  was supposed to mean. Why did everyone make comments about his virginity? It didn’t matter. Being a virgin didn’t make him lesser than anyone. He had expected better from Moriarty, but then again, what did that say about Sherlock? He expects a criminal mastermind to treat him better than his own best friend. Moriarty was a true genius, Sherlock couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face when he thought about the short Irishman. It took him only a few seconds to type up a reply, his mind working quickly.

_And here I thought so highly of your mind, Moriarty. Obviously, I was mistaken. You seem to think the same as John. -SH_

_Ouch, Sherlock. Careful you may burn my heart like that, and I don’t believe I’m boring enough to be anything like Johnnyboy. -JM_

_Don’t you mean lack of heart? -SH_

_We both know that isn’t quite true. Either way, congratulations on solving this one so quickly. I might even be impressed. -JM_

_I knew you’d prove the innocence of those little honeys.. Would you believe I plotted this one specifically for you? -JMx_

Sherlock rolled his eyes, his smile spread wider. Oh, something about those last messages. He stared at the screen. Why was he so flushed suddenly? It couldn’t have been the flirtatious x’s, those were surprisingly usual for his nemesis to send. No, it was the compliment, it was the special details put into the murders that Moriarty knew Sherlock would enjoy, it was so much more than he had realized. This case had been unique, different from any other that Moriarty had put together for their own amusement. Because this was made completely for the detective, it was a gift more personal than he ever had received. …And that praise, he couldn’t ignore that, for some reason unknown to the detective, the praising from the criminal made his stomach swirl and heat in delight. Perhaps, he did know why but was certainly ignoring it. Sherlock sighed a moment, the way this psychopath made him feel was remarkable to say the least.

_I don’t think I should ever trust you enough to believe you. -SH_

_Oh? So, then you won’t believe this? I’m watching you, Sherlock. Right now, on your way home to 221B. So close, hm? -JMx_

Sherlock closed his eyes in thought, he shuddered. Somehow the imagery of James Moriarty watching him as they texted sent shivers up and down the detective’s spine. What he was sure was terrible, however, was how pleasurable the image was. To make things even worse, James made yet another sexual comment. Sherlock wondered a moment if Moriarty knew what he did to him when he wrote his words out. Most likely, he did. James Moriarty was not an innocent man nor stupid man.

_Always the voyeur aren’t you, Moriarty? -SH_

_Please, call me Jim, and I’m not hiding my voyeurism.. But you my dear, Sherlock are certainly ignoring your exhibitionist side. Actually, are you hiding something else from me, too, my dear? -JM_

_What could I possibly be hiding from you, James? -SH_

_Your obvious boner, darling and god, what I’d pay to hear you say that in that baritone voice of yours. -JMxx_

_Say what, James? -SH_

_You know exactly what. -JM_

_I don’t believe I do, James. -SH_

No reply from the criminal. Sherlock snickered as he entered 221B, he stalked up the steps quickly. So, Moriarty enjoyed being called James, enough that he stopped replying for now. It left a swimming feeling in the pit of Sherlock’s stomach, like butterflies fluttering, he supposed. The detective smirked as he took his coat and scarf off. John wasn’t here, probably on his next but not last failed date. The detective unbuttoned his shirt, James was correct about that. Sherlock Holmes was highly aroused from that excellent distraction conducted by his _(attractive)_ nemesis, James Moriarty. The only person who seemed capable of making Sherlock articulate sexual arousal. Funny, isn’t it? He should loathe the spider of a man, yet he finds himself fantasizing about intimate situations more than he would like.

_Stop. That isn’t fair. We don’t want to play an unfair game.. Now do we, Sherlock? -JM_

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smirked smugly. Let’s play along, he thought to himself. He continued removing his shirt while stalking lazily over to his sofa, stretching along the way. If James was watching; why not give him an enjoyable show?

_Life is unfair, James. -SH_

_Is it? I hadn’t noticed. -JM_

_But, I suppose you did notice my lack of a shirt? -SH_

_Of course, I did. I always notice when you’re more willing to expose skin for me. -JMx_

Sherlock didn’t reply. So, James had paid attention to his own fair share of flirting. What were they even doing anymore? Flirting and dancing along Moriarty’s web, for what? They might as well have a larger array of fun. He went to reply, instead of typing he pressed different keys on his screen, successfully dialing the criminal. A few rings went, Sherlock wondered a moment what James looked like right now. Had he been expecting the call? Most likely not, Sherlock mused. If he were honest, he hadn’t expected himself to make this call. “How far are you?” he spoke into the now answered line. “Can’t tell you,” came a familiar Irish drawl. Sherlock’ lounged on the couch, his gaze locked onto the painted smiley on his wall, “fine. Than answer this, how _hard_ are you?” Jim felt a shiver down his spine at that question, his breath was showing signs and he knew it, yet he replied in a false manner, “darling, I’m as limp as could be.” Sherlock grinned, oh he was feeling evil, no wonder James did crime as a living. Even the thought of playing dirty was electrifying.

“We both know that isn’t quite true, now is it, _James_?” Sherlock mimicked James from earlier. T _hat_ had sounded better than Moriarty could have ever expected it to sound. He actually took a sharp breath in at the usage of his first name in that sinful tone. He had been already aroused, now, he felt even harder. God, the things Sherlock did to him. How could sounds have that much fucking influence? He moved his hands to undo his tie, gently stroking his pale fingers along his throat. The Irishman spoke: “and, yet, Sherlock,” he breathed out, “you’re stroking yourself to the sound of my voice. You see dear, you’re not the only one capable of making deductions. I can hear those sinful little hitches in your breathing. In fact, Sherlock, I’d say you do this after most of the cases I give you. Do I always make you this hard, Sherlock? Have you touched yourself because of me?” Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned into the phone. James was correct, he always was. Sherlock could practically hear the smirk from Moriarty’s breathing. How could this dangerous man be so alluring? Was this wrong? Probably. John would definitely have a problem with this. Then again, what John didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, like the time he was drugged for that case in Baskerville. Well, that almost hurt him.. Moriarty spoke again interrupting the man’s thoughts, “shh, darling, don’t think right now. Let’s just enjoy this like adults.”

“Adults having phone sex? _How ordinary_.”

“Sherlock, have you forgotten that it was half a dozen murders that got you stiff? Though, not as stiff as them.” Sherlock couldn’t even snort in response to that. He was far too gone, far too aroused, his mind slowing as blood rushed to his tightening pants. His mind only able to keep palming himself through his pants.

“Sherlock, open your trousers.” Sherlock did as he was told. He opened his zip and spread his legs, and slipped his pale hand into the tented boxers. He gave a silent hiss as he wrapped his long fingers along the length, successfully releasing his member from it’s restraints and proceeding to rub himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he gently massaged his hardened length. A quiet groan slipping through pale perfect lips. “God, Sherlock. You sound like sex,” James moaned from the other side. “Are you- Are you playing too, James?” Sherlock asked with hooded eyes and a tone drenched in lust. Sherlock always seemed to be worried to disappoint, Moriarty blamed that ordinary doctor of his. James on the other end bit his lip to silence his own moan. Of course he was playing the game as well. The criminal tilted his head back in the backseat of his secured vehicle, a long groan escaping him finally. He almost felt bad for his driver. “Sher-Sherlock, I promise you.. I’m imagining those pink lips of yours around my hard–” James cut off his own sentence with a quiet mewl. Sherlock groaned, “James, I need you.” Holmes did his best to even his breaths, but it made no difference; they both knew already how desperate they were for each other. “A-almost” the Irishman breathed out. “So close, are you James?” Sherlock murmured into the phone, teasing the man for his earlier commentary. “Shut up and make sure your door is unlocked, doofus.”

Sherlock bit his lip, oh fuck. He was actually almost here, not almost.. “I swear to god, Sherlock. If that door isn’t open when I come..” Did he even mean to say things the way he said them? How can a man make so many innuendos while masturbating? “James, I promise when you come, I’ll be here.” That made Jim chuckle, “what will you do to me, Holmes? This will be naughty, but then again, I believe you like that concept.” Sherlock smirked, “I suppose punishment will be in order.” The criminal sucked a breath of air in before replying, “will you fuck me, Sherlock?” There was a pause before the detective spoke, “yes, James. Yes. I will have you as many times as I can.” Another moan from the other side of the line. Then, Sherlock could hear muffled words, something like ‘pull over here’.

The detective sprang from his seat to unlock the door, and worked to flop himself back onto his couch. He sat there with his legs wide, stroking with arousal in hand. “It's always been you, James. Only you.”

There he was, erection sported in his slacks. Hair a bit disheveled, cheeks flushed, breath uneven, Moriarty truly looked like Mr.Sex, Sherlock found himself actually blushing. James licked his lips at the sight in front of him, Sherlock was laid out looking just as wrecked as he was. The devilish grin of the Irishman spoke softly, “I know, honey.”

They _both_ had been waiting for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo if you liked it! Comments are welcomed! Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
